The Others: Mad Secrets
by StitchFiction
Summary: Jumba has a secret, but this time, it's more personal. Sometimes it isn't always best to leave the past behind. New and old experiments appear, along with much confusion. Some JumbaXPleakley as well AngelXStitch. Angel appearance coming soon, R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

The Others: Mad Secrets Chapter 1

"This isn't happening! This _can't_ be happening!" shouted a frantic one-eyed alien from the kitchen, who seemed to be stumbling over his loosely fitted apron.

Almost instantly, another alien of a much more massive stature clothed in a tropical tourists outfit marched out of his room to investigate the commotion.

"What is it? What is being so important that you have to be interrupting my delicate research?" he questioned sternly.

"Oh Jumba, it's just a disaster!" The noodle shaped alien exclaimed as he dramatically pretended to faint into the arms of his companion.

"_Look_!" He continued, pointing towards the kitchen table. "What am I going to do about this?"

"Ah... Pleakley," started Jumba in a confused manner, "I don't see problem."

"Well," said Pleakely, "I had been working on tonight's dinner for _hours_. I went through two entire packages of bacon, scrambled all of the eggs, and even managed to make a huge stack of pancakes! I was just about done squeezing some oranges when the telephone rang. I left the room, answered it, and there was a strange man that wanted to talk to me about my vacation plans. Well, we somehow drifted into the subject of designer wigs when I realized I still needed to finish making the orange juice, so I said farewell to the strange man, after complimenting his wonderful taste of course, and came back into the kitchen. But, when I did, I noticed that everything was gone! You were in your room the entire time, and everyone else has been out at the beach. There is some sort of rat... some sort of giant rat hiding in our kitchen that ate all of our fantastic dinner! Everyone is expecting something to eat when they get back! What am I going to do!?"

Jumba pondered as he stared intently at the now exasperated Pleakley.

"Hmm... are you sure that you did not misplace this dinner of which you speak?" he asked.

"What? NO! It was all right here on the table!" retorted Pleakley.

"Well, I am thinking that it has to be more complicated than just a rat. If you had really cooked as much food in such large quantities of which you are speaking, then this was the work of something much bigger!"

"Bigger....," Pleakley started, cocking his head to the side, "Or perhaps just one of your evil abominations running around, sneaking into others houses and EATING THEIR DINNER!"

"What, what!? Nooooo. All of Jumba's experiments, are turn-ed to GOOD now. Remember?" Jumba protested.

"Well that certainly doesn't stop little monsters with the likes of STITCH from suppressing their appetites!" Pleakley shouted, pushing his finger towards Jumba's face.

Jumba grabbed Pleakley's finger and gave him an agitated stare.

"I am thinking one eyed noodle is over reacting again, no?" Jumba said.

"OVER REACTING?! Well I-"

Suddenly, there was a rumbling in the corner of the kitchen. A few pots fell from their holding places on the wall and made several loud clangs as they each fell to the floor in an unorthodox manner. Pleakley jumped into Jumba's arms, giving the appearance of Jumba holding him bridal style.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" screamed Pleakley frantically, "It's a rat! a **RAT**! I told you there was a rat in here! Where is it!?"

Before Jumba could make some sort of response, Stitch burst through the door from the living room, shouting something in his alien language with Lilo following close behind.

"We're home!" said Lilo, who grabbed onto stitch as they reached the kitchen entrance.

Lilo was dressed in a simple red and yellow striped full body bathing suit and her raven black hair was visibly retaining some water that was dripping a bit at the ends. Stitch, also donned some swimwear. He had on a pair of bright red swimming trunks, though there were no traces of water on his fur.

"Ah, little girl. Is nice to see your warm smile this evening. Where is older girl?" asked Jumba politely.

"Oh, Nani is still outside saying good-bye to David," said Lilo, "what's wrong with Pleakley?"

Pleakley was shaking and looking around the room in a very paranoid manner while still being tightly latched onto Jumba.

"THERE IS A GIANT RABID RAT HIDING IN OUR KITCHEN! AND HE ATE ALL OF OUR FOOD!" screamed Pleakley, still shaking.

"A rat? I don't see any rat..." said Lilo.

Stitch pulled back his ears and sniffed the air. He then got on all fours and started sniffing about the area. He climbed all over the counters and opened all the cabinet doors, lifted the fridge, and searched through the drawers. He grabbed one of the pots that was lying awkwardly on the ground and sniffed inside and around it. He then set it back down.

"No rat," he said.

"Then what ate all of our dinner!?" asked Pleakley, a bit calmer now.

"**_WHAT!?_**" came a voice just outside the kitchen. Everyone turned their heads towards the direction of the noise.

It was Nani.

"I gave you the ENTIRE day to make ONE little meal for us on my day off, and now you're telling me there is NOTHING to EAT!?" she roared as she marched up close to Pleakley.

"Nani! Let me explain!" shrieked Pleakley, "I-I I made- dinner. But something... something ate it. I don't know what it was, but it came in and ate everything, and we don't know where it is. I cooked dinner! Honest! It's just not here."

"Oh really? That's the best excuse you could come up with? You made an entire family dinner and something just happened to come in and eat it all right before we get home and you just HAPPEN to not know what this thing that ate our food is, or WHERE it is for that matter? Really I wouldn't have thought you were the type to be so lazy. I've cooked dinner every day now for the past 3 weeks, give me a break!" Nani ranted in frustration.

"**Nani!**" Lilo shouted.

"Not now Lilo!" said Nani angrily.

"But Nani there's-!"

"I said NOT NOW Lilo!" she repeated, returning her angry gaze towards Pleakley, who was shaking once again.

"Eh-eh- COUSIN!" Shouted Stitch, who had jumped onto Nani's head and turned it in the direction of the dinner table.

Everyone stared.

There it was, gnawing on the edge of the table, this small brown creature with green eyes and a body whose proportions were similar to the experiment Melty. It had no antenna, but short ears formed like Stitch's. It was was on all fours, and had something on its back that looked like it could be wings, but had the appearance of individual flower petals. Whatever they were, they most certainly were too small to be suitable for any sort of flight. Its lizard like tail had a colorless ball at the tip, and it had a forked tongue. It seemed to be oblivious to Lilo and the others around it, or perhaps it just didn't care.

Lilo walked up to the creature on the table and examined it.

"Hmmm, you don't look very familiar. I don't think I remember you at all. Are you the one that ate all of Pleakley's dinner?"

The creature ignored Lilo, and continued gnawing on the table.

"Not very responsive are you," commented Lilo, as she turned to Jumba.

"Hey Jumba - what experiment is- uh.... **_Jumba_**?"

Lilo looked into Jumba's eyes, and instantly she was entranced by his peculiar expression. His pupils seemed to reflect the culmination of several contrasting emotions at once, and yet, he seemed to be in a fixated state of perturbation. Time seemed to stand still as the room fell completely silent. Everyone had moved their eyes towards Jumba as Lilo had done initially. There was a strange, disturbing sensation that shifted between them as they remained transfixed on his gaze.

Stitch was the first to break the silence. He looked over at his unspecified cousin, then back at Jumba, then back at the experiment, then back at Jumba again.

"What - is - going - on?" asked Stitch. There was a hint of desperation in his tone.

Jumba seemed to be gradually recovering from his stupefied condition. He opened his mouth as if he wished to speak, but only managed to blow air instead of words. When he was finally able to find his voice, it sounded very weak compared to the normal confident tone he usually held.

"E-experiment ... experiment....," Jumba stuttered, "Experiment zero...zero...zero. But... how? How did you get to this planet? Why are you not with... where is... does this mean that she's...?"

Jumba began to lose his balance, stumbling almost as much as he stuttered. No one in the room could comprehend what he was trying to say. It definitely appeared that he was losing consciousness.

"_Jackie_......" he muttered. Jumba's eyes fell shut and his body softly but quickly flopped onto the kitchen floor. The once unaware experiment that had been biting at the kitchen table stood straight with it's ears perking up at the mention of the name Jumba had previously uttered.

"Are you Jackie, 000?" Lilo asked.

The creature shook its head from side to side, indicating a negative. Everyone looked at Jumba who had just fainted, with questions in their eyes.

"Then...... _who_?"

-END OF CHAPTER 1-


	2. Chapter 2

The Others: Mad Secrets - Chapter 2

"Charminnnnnnn!" A female voice echoed from the forest, loud enough to cause near by animals to scurry away.

"Charmin!" She called again, halting her progression within the tropical environment.

"Oh, where did that little troublemaker run off too?" She sat down upon a sturdy-looking moss covered log, while placing her head in her hands, grasping onto it in agitation.

From behind, one might believe her to be a normal human being if it weren't for the purple skin. A single look at her face would certainly reveal that she was something of a more alien persuasion. She was incredibly tall, bearing a very curvaceous figure, similar to that of a fashion model, but with a little more bulk. She had short, jet black hair that barely reached her shoulders. There were two strands at the front sides of her face extending more so than the rest which covered what appeared to be an extra set of eyes. Her eyes, were a pale brown and her nose was small, round, and pudgy. She appeared to be very young, at the very least she was seventeen or eighteen years old.

Distressed, the young alien female turned to her leather knapsack and began rummaging through it.

"I knew I forgot something." She sighed, discontented.

"Of all the gadgets I remember to bring along, I manage to leave Charmin's locater back at the base. I knew I shouldn't have brought him with me, he only ever proves to be an inconvenience."

She stood up, groaning heavily, "Ohhhhhhh! This is really going to set me back. I don't have time to search for him as well as all the others. He better feel damn special that I love him so much."

Not wanting to waste any more time lamenting on her misfortunes, she gathered up her things and continued her pursuit through the woods.

* * *

Back at the Pelekai household, everyone was standing around Jumba's immobile body, waiting for him to wake up. Experiment 000 had nonchalantly fallen asleep on the kitchen table. The small creature was curled up in a position that was much like the way a cat would sleep. Every once in a while it would give off the impression that it was snoring by uttering slight chirps sporadically throughout its sleep. Lilo and Stitch were both very confused, though Nani just looked annoyed. Pleakley however, appeared to be in a state of distress.

"Oh, Jumba! Something terrible must have happened to cause you to pass out like this! It must have something to do with the little monster that ate our family meal!" Pleakley squawked, turning his angry gaze to the contented creature across from him.

"I don't know," said Lilo, "It doesn't look like anything dangerous to me."

"That's what it wants us to think!"

"I don't have time for drama, it's my day off. Someone just go ahead and order a pizza, I'm going to lay down in my bed, wake me up when you're all done being lolo," said Nani, throwing her arms in the air as she turned to leave the room.

"How can anyone think of eating when Jumba is lying here like this?" Pleakley laid his thin body on top of Jumba's and began wailing, "Oh my poor, poor Jumba! What has this abomination done to you?"

Both Lilo and Stitch shared disconcerted glances, the image of Pleakley burying his face into Jumba's was awkward to say the least. Pleakley had the tendency to be over dramatic, and this case was no exception.

"_Grfghteh_," Jumba muttered, while twitching beneath Pleakley's wet face.

"Jumba? Did you say something?" Pleakley lifted his head.

"I was saying, getting off of me!"

"Oh Jumba you're alive!" Pleakley exclaimed, while joyfully squeezing and latching onto his companion even more tightly than before. Jumba was obviously not appreciating the affection, especially now that he had just re-entered consciousness.

"Ack! Stopping it! Are you trying for to _drown_ Jumba with your incessant eye waterings?"

Jumba grunted and slowly pushed himself up, just enough to sit down comfortably on the floor. Pleakley stood by, not seeming to mind the fact that Jumba had also pushed him away, while bearing an expression of relief.

"What happened Jumba? Why did you pass out? Was it 000? What kind of evil powers does he have? Who is Jackie?"

"Little girl, please to be asking Jumba one question at one time."

"Okay... so. What's going on?"

Jumba stood up, "I am not wanting to talk about it."

"**_What!?_**" Pleakley, Stitch, and Lilo all exclaimed in unison.

"But Jumba, you have to tell us what's going on, it's important!" Lilo pleaded.

"Jumba is going to bedroom, I am needing for to take time alone."

"But what about 000?!"

"Do not worrying, is completely harmless experiment," Jumba said as he turned away from Lilo and walked out of the kitchen.

"But--"

"No disturb Jumba!"

He was gone. Lilo looked over at Stitch, giving off an expression of worry, she could tell that Stitch was feeling the same as her. No one knew exactly what to do, there were so many questions that needed to be answered, and the fact that Jumba just left while giving little to no information at all gave everyone a very unsettling feeling.

"Well this is just a disaster! I have to go talk to him!" Said Pleakley.

"I don't think he wants to talk to anyone, Pleakley..."

"Nonsense! He can't keep secrets from me, him and I are bunk mates for gosh darn sakes! He's sure to tell me everything, I'm going to go talk to him right now!"

"Oh boy," said Stitch as him and Lilo watched their noodle like friend confidently march out of the kitchen.

Moments later, there was a loud, 'THUMP!'

"Out, Out of Jumba's room!" Jumba shouted, as he slammed his bedroom door.

"It's my room too!" Pleakley yelled back, "See if I ever tell you anything ever again!"

Pleakley made his way back into the kitchen. Lilo and Stitch were still standing in the exact same positions as they were when he left.

"Did you hear that? He threw me out of our room!"

"Well, it's ok, I'm sure Jumba will come around once he's had some time to himself. Right now I think we should focus on 000."

"Ah-- not good," Stitch said.

"What do you mean, Stitch?"

"Cousin gone."

Stitch pointed in the direction of the once again empty kitchen table. 000 must have _just_ ran off, because he had still been napping on the table when Pleakley had left the room. Lilo looked around, and then turned her gaze over towards the kitchen door, the dog door attached to it was flapping back and forth. Lilo saw that Stitch and Pleakley were looking in the same direction as she had been, and there was only one thing she knew that had to be done.

"All right, Stitch, Pleakley, get ready, because were going out to catch that experiment!"

"I'm not going," said Pleakley bluntly.

"What? Why not?"

"I don't want to have anything to do with that little abomination. I'm going to stay here and try on different outfits until Jumba comes out of his room to talk to me."

"Well, if you say so. Okay Stitch, you're coming with me, right?"

"Ih, akataba!"

"Well then, let's go!"


End file.
